A roof having a roof rack is frequently used in modern motor vehicles and is well-known in practice. The roof rack opening enables a roof rack to be mounted, for example, in a retaining bracket arranged in the roof channel. The cover strip has a cut-out in the vicinity of the roof rack opening. The roof rack opening is closed when a roof rack is not installed. In motor vehicles known in practice, closure of the roof rack opening is effected by means of a loose cover inserted into the cut-out in the cover strip for example. However, such a cover can easily be lost and is difficult to install and remove. Furthermore, hinged covers and covers displaceable in the cover strip are also known in practice. These displaceable and hinged covers however must be guided or stored in a very complex manner. In addition, the hinged covers require a large amount of space.
At least one object is to develop a roof of the type mentioned hereinabove in such a way that it is producible in a particularly economical manner and will enable closure and exposure of the roof rack opening to be effected in a comfortable manner. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary, detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.